Radiant Turtle D165S2^D
Radiant Turtle D165S2^D is the final evolution of the Turtle line. It is a Defense-Type Bey which holds the power of light. ♥ Face Bolt : Ancient Turtle III™ Ancient Turtle III depicts te face of Ancient Turtle glowing bright white on a solid diamond bolt. The bolt adds weight creating extra centifugal force. Energy Ring : Ancient Radiance™ The jagged precious stones on the Energy Ring can absorb light because of their reflective properties, the light it can absorb make its energy ring sparkle with radiant beauty. The Energy Ring also comports underneath the it, inside the Fusion Wheel, cmall, light absorbing thin slabs of obsidian which balance the Bey while it is spinning. It can release energy to allow the Bey to regain stamina, spin faster, increase its smash power, or move faster. 4D Fusion Wheel : Radiant™ Radiant Frame The frame of this Bey is able to turn 90° around the Core to change to different modes. Every 60° on the Frame there is a Spike that can fold downwards or inwards. These spikes can rotate at high speed which makes them capable of drilling the enemies Bey. It is made of multiple fused gems in stripes. It reflects light just like the Energy Ring. Core The Core of the Radiant wheel is made of solid fused gems. they are near to unbreakable. It contains the two obsidian plaques that absorb the light. for the energy ring. When the Fram rotates on it it changes modes. Mode Changes This Bey comports tow modes : *'Diamond Drill Mode : '''Crystal Drill mode is where the frame rotates on the core and the 6 spikes are sticking outwards. If forced on the opponent, it can pierce the enemies parts with ease. *'Ruby Rush Mode : '''The drills retract into the frame and Turtle gains extreme speed, it allows easy dodging and powerful smash even with a low amount of contact points. Spin Track : Diamond Difference 165™ The spin track is made of solid diamond. It can change height from 165 to 200 or to 100. It allosw the maximum of Turtle capabilities. Within is a spring which allows the Bey to force down on its tip and jump high in the air. Performance Tip : Sharp Sparkle Diamond™ This tip is the sharpest tip known to man. It is made from pure diamond. It is incrediblyresistant preventing it from wearing down or breaking ealiy. Its sharp point allows perfect stamin, balanceand speedy movement. Transformation : Shining Knight Master Dia Turtle glows and produces mass amounts of light as it transforms in to the master of all knights, Master Dia. He has thick impenetrable armor and a giant sword with 12 gemstones on it. His signature move, Sparkling Element takes on a different form depending on his opponent. Depending on the form of Sparkling Element, one of four gems on his sword shine harder than the rest. Of course, the move used is chosen by the user. *Ruby Fire Burst : Master Dia plunges his sword into the ground and the entire stadium is consumed in a ball of fire. The fire burns everything in its path. The inferno is a brilliant ruby red. *Sapphire Infinity Aqua : Master Dia Swings his sword at top speed and creates a massive whirlpool which concumes the enemies Bey with waterfalls around it so the opponent can't escape. The water has a cooling effect on the Bey and if it has gotten hot then it tems in the icy churning water. When it hits the center of the whirlpool, Master Dia strikes it hard with his Sword. *Topaz Omega Strike : Master Dia holds his sword to the sky which is struck by an incredible bolt of lightning. The sword absorbs the electric energy. Master Dia then pants his sword directly in the enemies Bey. When it makes contact with the enemy Bey, the lightning is released in to the surrounding area. *Diamond Celestial Light : Master Dia hold his sword up to the sky and it turns to diamond. He points his sword at the enemies and his sword glows bright blinding white. He advances and slashes the opponent with incredible velocity and power. Abilities *Diamond Duplication LVM : Turtle reflects light from its energy ring creating many clones which are made of pure light energy. The energy, if it hits the opponent, disperses but does deal some damage due to the shockwave to the destruction of the energy. *Ruby Rush LVM : Turtle uses the light energy converted by its Obsidian plaques to gain speed and stamina. With this it can combine with other abilities and make them deal extra damage or allow an easy dodge. *Sapphire Sword Slash LVM : Turtle shines blue and charges at the opponent at top speed whilst in Diamond Drill Mode. The drills dig in to the opponent and cause it to lose spin speed and stamina. *Amethyst Ace LVM : Turtle jumps high in to the air and comes back down fiercely spinning at top speed and lands on the enemies bey with perfect precision. The force with which it lands drills their face bolt and can break it, *Topaz Tirade LVM : Turtle uses light energy and reflections to make itself look like a duplicate of the enemies Bey and mimics their movements with light energy illusions. *Obsidian Obsession LVM : Turtle switches to Ruby Rush Mode and its drills rotate, this causes any Bey that touches it to be sent backwards. The Drills spin left or right depending on the spin direction of the enemy to absorb their spin. *Emerald Excession LVM : Turtle uses its light energy to creates blinding reflection. It then reflects its surroundings and dissappears from view. It becomes invisible to the naked eye. *Opal Opression LVM : Turtle absorbs all the light in the stadium making it pitchblack. Then it creates a barrier of pure light around itself any bey that touches it is shocked and forced back by the light energy. Special Abilites *Rainbow Sparkle Freeze : The entire stadium turns in to an opaque rainbow pearl surface. It iis almost indestrubtable Any elements in the stadium are also transformed (water, fire, lightning...) *Rainbow Sparkle Chaos Storm : Turtle rushes around the stadium creating a high pitched sonic wave. Calling a rain of precious stones from the sky. Gems of all kinds rain down from the sky. They can crush an enemy Bey with ease. Turtle, once the rain begins, sits center stadium with a barrier of light around himself to deflect any gems. *Rainbow Sparkle Draining Defender : Turtle creates a large 8-foot thick wall of fused gems around it, the wall, uses mystical energy to absorb the power from the enemies Bey and increase Turtles spin and power, making it radiate Light wich reflects through the wall and creates a flashing amount of light energy which then shocks the enemies Bey as it loses its power. *Rainbow Sparkle Infinite Radiance : Turtle shines with perfect radiance, light, precision, power. The light he creates solidifies in the form of a pillar made of fused gems around the enemy, they have no room to spin, it is a tomb for the enemies Bey. The pillar itself produces light energy which shocks the Bey inside alot. Beynano : Gem Ring II The Gem Ring Beynano is a ring that fits on to the Spin track when not in use. When used it expands, gai ing weight and increasing defense power. Category:Turtle